Cloud service provides Internet based services, and provides dynamic and easily extended virtual resources. A service provider using a cloud service may grant a right to a user to help the service provider to securely control the right of access to a resource of the service provide by the user. The access right specifically includes users that may access a resource, a resource that may be accessed by the users, an access manner, and the like. In this way, a server of the cloud service may determine, according to the granted right, whether to allow a user to access a particular resource. The user can access the particular resource of the service provider only when authentication succeeds.
However, often a prediction policy is created according to the past experience of an operator of a cloud service provider, and cannot really reflect a user requirement, and a recommendation method is excessively monotonous and recommendation accuracy is affected.